Casey Blevins
}} Casey Blevins is a new student at Morning Glory Academy. Biography Early Life Casey lived near a military base when she was very young, presumably until her father left the military. Casey was raised in Schaumburg, Illinois, by her father, Dan Blevins and mother, Kathy Blevins. As a child, Dan trained her in hunting, hiking, and by the time she was nine years old, boxing. When her mother questioned Dan why he was raising her to be such a tomboy, he replied that he and Kath wouldn't always be there to protect her. As Casey grew older and more interested in academics, Dan taught her many things he learned in the military, such as pranks that he and his friends would carry out, including distilling wine down to ethanol to make tear gas. Casey and her family eventually moved to Chicago and she attended middle and high school there. In high school, she is good friends with Tamara a fun-loving student with a tendency of getting into messes. She also has a rival, Isabel Traveiso, a fellow high achiever. When Isabel accuses Casey of cheating to become first in the class, Casey is incensed, but is soon interrupted by the arrival of the new AP physics teacher, Ms. Clarkson. Ms. Clarkson soon becomes one of Casey's favorite teachers and writes her a glowing recommendation letter for Morning Glory Academy. When she got accepted to Morning Glory Academy, she was ecstatic. Dan seems to think that Casey should go, as being accepted to one of the best prep schools in the country is something she should be proud of. Kathy, however, insists Casey is too young to be living by herself, and tells Dan that he has to "be the bad guy this time". Casey is furious, and doesn't talk to her parents for some time. Her parents eventually relent, and allow her to accept the school's offer of admission. She goes to tell Ms. Clarkson and thank her. For A Better Future On the first day of enrolment, she is so excited to begin her education at Morning Glory Academy that she was waiting in the car for her father before he'd even gotten out of bed Upon her arrival at the academy, she is greeted by the faculty liaison, Georgina Daramount. Miss Daramouns escorts Casey to Miss Dagney's presentation for the other new entrants. Along the way, she is watched by David. At the orientation, she briefly meets and takes an immediate dislike to Ike. Casey is taken to her room, where she meets her roommates, Jade, Zoe, and Pamela, who is also the R.A. Later that day, she bumps into Hunter, and immediately covers her eyes so she doesn't see his face, as they "just lived through the most clichéd moment in romantic comedy history", and doesn't want it to be a "thing" whenever she sees him. When Casey returns to her room, she consoles Jade who is crying because her father claimed not to have a daughter. Casey confronts Pamela about Jade's father, and Pamela explains that the parents were instructed to answer that way to help the kids separate from them. Casey is appalled, and insists that her parents would never go along with something like that. Pamela admits Casey is right, before showing Casey her parents chained to a wall in the basement, dead. Casey is taken by Miss Daramount after presumably confronting the latter about Casey's parents' deaths. Daramount repeatedly asks her, 'Whose theorem established that reality must be non-local?', to which Casey continues to reply, 'You killed my parents. Go to hell.' Daramount has the security team shock Casey with a stun baton. Casey is eventually dragged to detention, with Jade, Zoe, Ike, Hunter, and Hisao (as Jun). When asked if she's heard from her parents, she lies and says that her situation is the same as Jade's: that they are fine but are pretending not to know her. Daramount, who is observing the students with fellow teacher Reginald Gribbs, notes that Casey's response is interesting, before beginning to flood the detention room. As the room begins to fill with water, Casey notices that Jade is attempting to drown herself. Casey attempts to pull her up, but Jade resists. Casey swims to the surface and cries out 'Jonathan Bell', the answer to Daramount's earlier question. Jade is taken to the Nurse's office, and Casey when isn't allowed to see her for two days, she begins planning a rescue. During a class about Tomas de Torquemada, Casey is screen scribbling 'the hour of our release draws near', a message simultaneously communicated by Megan to Jade. Casey recruits Hunter and Zoe's before meeting with Ike, who criticizes her plan as being too dependent on other people. Ike eventually agrees to help. She meets with everyone later that night, and brews homemade tear gas to use against the teachers. Daramount shows up, and Ike reveals he has betrayed the students to the faculty. Hunter causes an explosion with the chemicals, and appears to be knocked out, while Casey escapes with Zoe. They climb into the vents, but Zoe falls into a room with the Cylinder. Zoe is threatened by a security guard, who is eventually killed by David. David disappears, and Zoe is stunned as Casey arrives, shocked at seeing the dead guard. As Casey tries to get Zoe to snap out of it, Zoe notices the device beginning to spin faster and glow, and grabs Casey's hand to pull her away. The floor gives out, and the two are pulled up by Daramount. Casey returns to her room, where Jade waits, having been freed by Hunter and Hisao (as Jun). Casey is then spoken to by Mr. Gribbs, who tells her that Daramount's weakness is that she underestimates Casey, but that he won't make that mistake. Gribbs seems impressed with Casey's plan, but points out that it seemed dependent on her assumption that the school would never actually harm them. He chokes a student, Jason, to death on Casey's desk in front of her to prove a point that she's not as safe as she thinks. As Casey is returning to her room, she passes Ike, who insists his betrayal wasn't personal. She gives him a quick kiss, prompting him to ask why she did it. Casey says it was to get him to let his guard down, and proceed to beat him to the ground, warning him to stay away from her and her friends. When she arrives at her room, she looks at the picture of her parents. Hunter enters to check if she is okay, and holds her as she cries. Around this time, Casey is asked on a picnic date by Hunter. Though initially hesitant, she agrees, though Hunter gets captured by Jun (as Hisao), Chad, and Steve. Casey believes he stood her up and leaves. When the guidance counselor Lara Hodge returns to the school, she tells Casey that she can give her back her parents. PE Hunter explains why he couldn't make it to their date, and she believes him. However, she tells him that with everything going on, they should just be friends, and he leaves, dejected. Shortly after, a student arrives with instructions from Hodge, telling Casey to bring Jade and Hunter to the Cave. Casey rushes to catch up with Hunter as the students are all called out for Woodrun, where she is assigned to a team consisting of herself, Jade, and Ike, while Hunter is teamed up with Zoe and Jun. Casey brings her team to the Cave, where Hodge berates Casey for bringing Ike instead of Hunter. Hodge claims that they can still do what they plan, but it will be 'bumpier ride'. When Casey learns that Jade and Ike can't come with her, Hodge and Jade convinces her to go anyways, claiming that Casey is the only one who can destroy the school and save everyone. Casey and Hodge descend to the lower area of the cave, while Ike and Jade stay at the top. Hodge orders Casey to watch the shadows, and as the cave fills with light, Casey wakes up with Hodge thirteen years in the past, on an army base being confronted by her father. The Past Casey and Hodge are taken into custody, and Casey is tortured as the soldiers demand to know who she is or how she got there. Casey is freed by Hodge, who explains to Casey that they can simply order people to do things; Hodge demonstrates this by convincing a guard that he and Hodge are madly in love, and that he would do anything for her. Hodge tells Casey to do what should come naturally to her: "pretend you're God." Hodge gives Casey a bag with a fake passport, some clothes, and money before saying that they need to part ways. Hodge then tells Casey that she'll need to 'wait a good long while', before Hodge seemingly returns to the present, abandoning Casey in the past. As Casey runs away from the base she is pursued by her father. Casey tries to explain that she is his daughter, and is hesitant to elaborate. She asks her father to teach her younger self to be strong, and make sure that she knows how to protect herself. She also tells him that he should leave the military, because he'd be much happier pursuing his art. She then leaves after ordering him to forget about her. Casey later arrives at an airport, trying to book a flight to New York. After being told she'd need to wait several hours, Casey says she doesn't mind, as she has all the time in the world. Three years later . Now 19, she has summoned Abraham to a meeting (via Benjamin). During the drive back to her hotel (that Abraham paid for), Casey hands Abraham a note with a name on it. She says "it won't be easy" and Abraham replies that he should "best to get started right away then, I'll schedule a flight to Kiev in the morning". This may be a reference to the recruitment of Irina. Upon arriving at the hotel, Casey fends off the advances of Abraham. Her time-travelling does not appear to be a secret, as Casey tells Abraham "You get that I'm your son's age, right?” In the hotel room, Casey consults a notebook inside the bag that Hodge gave her when she arrived in the past. She then proceeds to dye her hair and eyebrows black, and ends up looking very much like Georgina Daramount. She takes the bag and leaves the hotel. Disguised Casey travels to various locations over the next eight years: *Passing a phone to Miss Richmond. *Talking to a man in a white lab coat. *Killing four armed men. *Arguing with Abraham, while possibly delivering a list of the Truants names to him *Entering a casino *Talking with Jade's mother in Des Moines *Injured on a tile floor by a sink. *Threatening Hunter's doctor, Doctor Ingram . *In Tokyo (perhaps for Jun and and Hisao Fukayama, but most likely Akiko) *In a bar, likely in New York, spiking Ike's blackmailer's drink *In the desert (possibly looking for Abraham's Camp) Danielle Clarkson She uses the name "Danielle Clarkson" for at least seven of those years and eventually arrives in Chicago, where she becomes the AP physics teacher of her fourteen-year-old self. She has a boyfriend Tom Reed who helps cover for Casey's "extracurricular activities" without knowing exactly what they are. Ms. Clarkson is instrumental in aiding the younger Casey's entrance to Morning Glory Academy, both by encouraging Casey's application and convincing Casey's reluctant mother to allow her to apply during the parent-teacher interview. After her mother retreats back into the school, Hodge walks up and greets her. Hodge and Clarkson argue. Clarkson asks if Lara is here to take her back, but Lara says no, she's here to make sure Clarkson is fully aware of the cost that will be demanded and whether Clarkson will be willing to pay it. Clarkson is incensed; after all the things she's done at Lara's orders, she has the nerve to ask? There is nothing Clarkson won't do to "end this". After Lara has left, Tom Reed comes out and asks who she was talking to. She denies talking to anybody and asks if she can borrow his car to go home. As she's driving down the street, a christian broadcast comes up on the radio. Psalms 116 starts being read and Clarkson tries turning off the radio but is unable to. As soon as she hears "The sorrows of Death Compassed me", she starts becoming increasingly agitated and distracted. She doesn't notice a bright light ahead of her until it's too late and her windshield is shattered. She ends up in the hospital where Tom visits her. She tells him she is unharmed and pregnant. months later, she is shown living with Tom and their new baby David. When Casey gets into Morning Glory Academy, she rushes to Ms. Clarkson's house to thank her. Back to the Academy Hunter's actions result in a physically sixteen-year old Casey walking out of the Cave but with memories (and maybe the mind) of the Casey who had experienced all of the past events. She strikes Hodge (who was at the cave to meet her), says "Let's get it over with" and meets Hodge at the room with the Cylinder. After talking with Hodge about the importance of what they have to do, Casey tearfully approaches the Cylinder. Upon touching the Cylinder, a bright light washes over the school. When the light subsides, Irina's mental domination over the school's security guards is broken, and Casey has forgotten everything that happened to her since she entered the cave with Lara. Assembly One week later, Casey confronts Lara in the basement of the school about whether the plan worked. Lara tells Casey about what happened during the time travel while they set up a welcome back party for the returning class president. Casey is horrified to find out that the president is her old nemesis Isabel. When she accuses the academy of recruiting Isabel, Lara tells her that Isabel has been going to MGA her whole academic career. She tells Casey that the academy can only be destroyed from the inside and that Casey has to run against Isabel for class president and win. Personality Casey is demonstrated to be very strong-willed, and naturally assumes a leadership role in the group during the events surrounding their arrival at the school. Like all the other students, she is very bright. She has also shown herself to be extremely aggressive when angry: when she thought Miss Hodge was attempting to torment her with her memory of her parents, she punched her. Also, after Ike’s betrayal of the group, Casey beat him repeatedly before warning him to stay away from her friends She is very protective of her friends, particularly Jade, with whom she develops a close friendship with. When Casey attempts to escape with Hodge, and is worried that she might not be able to find her way back to rescue Jade, Jade simply replies, "Casey, come on. This is you we're talking about...you'll find me". She lied to the other Glories about her parents' deaths so they wouldn't worry. After Jade was rescued from Nine, Hunter finds her crying over a picture of her parents, and hugs her, though she doesn't explain to him what exactly happened. Casey was apologetic for deceiving Zoe during Jade's rescue, and tried to defend her decision to leave Zoe out of the loop by explaining that Casey didn't feel that she could trust her based on her initial impression and the detention incident. Zoe and Ike are skeptical of Casey’s seemingly perfect persona, and they convey their doubts to Hunter and Jade respectively. They claim Casey is manipulative and artificial (a suggestion that is echoed in her physical resemblance to Georgina Daramount). Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Glories Category:Female Characters